The Past Is Taking Over Me
by Same-Old-Anti-Faerytale
Summary: Pauline from the movie Ballet Shoes is convinced that her and Ben from Driving Lessons are the reincarnation of Ron and Hermione from the book/movie series Harry Potter . Ben doesn't believe her.


**_Authors Note: This is attached to a video of mine, which you can see on youtube at: _****_.com/watch?v=ihI1qM9xbYo_**. Enjoy!!

Pauline is a Hollywood actress at the premier of her first movie. Ben is an actress's companion, who was dragged to the same premier. As Pauline is leaving the after party, she hears a whisper in her ear saying "Hermione", startled she turns around, and through the crowd she spots Ben. As soon as their eyes meet, Pauline is overwhelmed with visions of what she believes to be the past. She doesn't know why, but she knows that, perhaps in a past life, Hermione (who is now reincarnated as Pauline) and Ron (the boy before her now) were together and in love. She calls out to him, but for some reason Ben has not made the same revelation and regretfully tells Pauline that she must have him mistaken for some other person. Pauline retreats feeling put down and embarrassed. How could she have been so stupid.

That night, she lies in bed, and no matter what she can't help thinking of Ben, and she comes to the conclusion that maybe her radical thoughts were actually an excuse for why she has fallen in love with a complete stranger. Finally, she falls asleep and is haunted by visions of this Ron and Hermione, and when she wakes up she is familiar with the whole story, she must find Ben and tell him.

Through a family friend, Pauline is able to locate Ben, and as soon as she does she starts to tell him about how she had felt a deep connection the night they met, and that she would like to get to know him more. During this encounter, Pauline does not know if Ben has come to the same conclusion as her, so she vows to subtly find where Ben's feelings lie, and that she will give up everything (a.k.a her acting career) to find the Ron that she knows is hidden deep inside Ben. Ben, on the other hand, is confused by Pauline's interest in him, but, not wanting to look fates gift horse in the mouth, decides to give Pauline a chance.

As weeks past, Pauline visit Ben each day, and every visit tells Ben a "story" about a young witch and wizard by the names of Ron and Hermione who attended a school called Hogwarts (this story being the one that reveals itself to Pauline through her dreams). Ben finds the idea a little loony, but, being a poet has a respect for literature, he attends to the strange tale.  
She tells him everything: about how Ron and Hermione were friends with Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived," about the battles against Voldemort, about the school, Qudditch, Draco Malfoy, and the Tri Wizard Tournament. She retells the story of each of Ron and Hermione's years at Hogwarts, making sure to include the budding romance between the two.  
Finally, she reaches the end of the characters seventh year at the Battle of Hogwarts. She recounts in full detail how Harry conquered Voldemort, and peace was brought to the wizarding world, but with that peace there was a price. During the battle, Ron and Hermione die. Once her retelling of Ron and Hermione's story ends, she then reveals to Ben her true intention for telling him. She tells him about her visions, about her theory on reincarnation, that she loves him, and that she believes that Ben and Pauline's souls are the reincarnation of Ron and Hermione's. She then goes on to say that it was fate that made them meet that night, because they were meant to be.

Ben cannot believe what he is hearing. The onl logical explanation he can think of is that Pauline is either playing very nasty prank on him, or that she is completely serious. He then explodes at her saying that he can't believe that he had listened to the dumb story in the first place, and that she is crazy.

Pauline is devastated, and not knowing what to do, she runs out of Ben's house and heads for home. In her flurry, Pauline did not realize that she had dropped the picture she had been holding onto ever since she stumbled upon it in her attic.

Ben, feeling rotten about the whole ordeal, picks the picture up. What he sees he cannot believe. It is a picture of him and Pauline. Although, it couldn't be a picture of the two of them, because he didn't remember posing for it, and the date on it was before he was even born. It is when Ben realizes this, the memories come flooding over him like a wave.  
When he returns to reality, he runs after Pauline, and apologizes. He tells her that he believes her, and he couldn't believe that he had not realized it before.

The part of the story Pauline and Ben did not "remember" was, that before Ron and Hermione's deaths, the witch and wizard cast a spell that would insure the eternal bound between them, even after death. What they didn't realize was that magic works in strange ways, and that reincarnation has nothing to do with it.


End file.
